This Photograph
by P.E.E.V.S.Y
Summary: In Book Five, MadEye Moody shows Harry a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. This story gives one version of what may have happened the day the picture was taken oneshot


_Disclaimer: Come on people. You know what's mine and what's J.K. Rowling's…at least I **hope** you do…_

**This Photograph**

By: P.E.E.V.S.Y.

_Benjy Fenwick, who had been found in bits, and Gideon Prewitt who had died like a hero, and the Longbottoms, who had been tortured into madness…_

**Pg. 175; OotP, U.S. Version; J.K. Rowling**

"Gather round everyone! Gather around!" Marlene McKinnon ordered impatiently

"Why?" round-faced Alice Longbottom asked good-naturedly as she headed to where Marlene was pointing.

"I want to take a picture! Everyone's _finally_ all together, and it'll be a good keepsake to show our grandkids when we finally defeat You-Know-Who!" Marlene explained quickly.

Marlene, clutching her camera, quickly started ushering everyone to a crowded grassy area in the Potter's huge backyard. With much stomping on toes, yelling, curses and apologies, most of the group had managed to fit into the area between the hedges. Unfortunately, Rubeus Hagrid couldn't fit no matter how hard he tried and was forced to stand behind the hedges where only his eyes and forehead were visible. Everyone was grumbling. Just when Mad-Eye Moody had forced Elphias Doge into his old spot by the bird bath, a voice floated over the racket.

"Marlene? There's a much bigger spot up in the front. It's right by the table too, so James here doesn't complain about being hungry again," Lily Potter giggled.

"I am offended Lily! Deeply offended!" James Potter said, in mock anger.

"Oh, could we Marley? It's so crowded back here. OW! Frank! That was my _foot_!" Emmeline Vance yelped.

"Sorry. Lost my balance," Frank Longbottom grinned sheepishly.

"Oh dear. We probably should go up front, shouldn't we?" Marlene sighed.

"Lead the way!" Remus Lupin said cheerfully.

Lily struggled her way out from the way back of the crowd and elbowed several people on the way. Then, she led the Order of the Phoenix to the front yard. Once she reached the middle of it, Marlene gasped.

"This is perfect! The sunlight is hitting it in just the right way, the grass is so…" Marlene started, and then she was interrupted.

"Oh yes! _This_ patch of grass is _so_ much better than _that_ patch," Benjy Fenwick said sarcastically as Sturgis Podmore laughed quietly.

Suddenly a large wooden cane cracked down on his head. An elderly woman appeared beside him, scowling fiercely. If looks could have killed, Benjy Fenwick would have dropped dead. Benjy, however, was too busy massaging his wounded head to even notice.

"Shut up Fenwick. This is wonderful Lily. Marlene, do you think you could make a copy of this photograph for me? It'll go on my mantle so I can show it to Voldemort should he decided to show up for tea someday," the elderly Dorcas Meadowes chuckled.

"And what would you tell him? 'Hello Voldemort, I just have to show you this. You see this here photograph? Well, it has everyone in the Order of the Phoenix in it. I want you to have it as a keepsake. You know, so you can remember all of us lower people who will be the cause of your downfall?" Benjy joked, earning himself another whack from Dorcas.

"I'd like a copy too, if that wouldn't be too much trouble Marlene," Albus Dumbledore requested politely.

"Of course it wouldn't be," Marlene replied stoutly, "Anyone else what a copy?"

Everyone's hands immediately flew up into the air. Marlene looked astounded. However, she quickly recovered and laughed lightly.

"Everyone wants a copy then?" Marlene asked.

"Course we do!" Dedalus Diggle squeaked defiantly.

"Way to say it Diggle!" Gideon Prewitt laughed, and thus got himself hit on the head with a cane.

"How do we line up, or should we just randomly crowd around?" Edgar Bones asked calmly.

"Oh, you know. Whatever tickles your fancy," Marlene shrugged, "If we can't see someone we can always just poke someone else and tell them to move once it's developed,"

"Can I sit down? My legs hurt," Peter Pettigrew asked, and without waiting for an answer plopped down on a wooden bench.

A little while later, a laughing Lily and James Potter joined Peter on the bench. After a lot of pushing, pulling, shoving and bickering, (mostly due to Sirius Black and Aberforth Dumbledore, both of whom didn't seem to understand the concept of getting out of other people's way) Marlene set the timer on her camera, and hurried over to a spot next to Dedalus Diggle and Alice Longbottom. Everyone started grinning and waving happily, all of their hearts filled with hope and confidence in completing their goal. Then, the shutter clicked close, capturing forever a moment of hope and happiness before disaster and despair closed down on all of them…

… _all waving happily out of the photograph forevermore, not knowing they were doomed…_

**pg. 175; OotP; U.S. Version; J.K. Rowling**

_A/N: Okay, yeah, so this isn't exactly my best work ever… it's actually pretty bad, but I was bored, I wrote it, I liked it, so I'm posting it. I'd really appreciate feedback from you guys though. I always take what everyone says to heart and it really helps me a lot. Anyway, if anyone here's reading or read Operation: Groups Five I'm super sorry that I haven't updated, but I just haven't had any **ideas**… or willpower for that matter. Sorry. Anywho, please review, I'd be sooooooooo happy if you did. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. _

_Peace Out, (…peace out… giggles manically I'm **so **gonna say that from now on)_

_P.E.E.V.S.Y. _:)


End file.
